


当离别到来的时候 （下）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 世界观 同前。 完整性考虑带斑的单人tag。------------------------斑和带土的场合-------------------辉夜穿梭于始球空间，追击着六道阴阳之力的传人。巨大的查克拉爆冲推平了冰雪，沸腾的岩浆与烈火灼破战士的咽喉。那几个对手在时空间的作用下跳跃逃窜，甚至还伺机反咬一口。区区凡人！
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara - Relationship, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, Uchiha Obito - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	当离别到来的时候 （下）

世界观 同前。 完整性考虑带斑的单人tag。

\------------------------斑和带土的场合-------------------

辉夜穿梭于始球空间，追击着六道阴阳之力的传人。巨大的查克拉爆冲推平了冰雪，沸腾的岩浆与烈火灼破战士的咽喉。

那几个对手在时空间的作用下跳跃逃窜，甚至还伺机反咬一口。

区区凡人！

辉夜蹲伏在地，心脏剧烈的搏动。

憎恨、愤怒、憎恶，激烈的负面情绪沿着血液奔流不息。

悲伤、惊恐、畏惧，强烈的紧张冲击着辉夜的身体。

力量在全身的经络中聚集，查克拉之海酝酿风暴。

下一波的攻击就是这几个蝼蚁的末路。

攻击力集中在外，被压制在潜意识中的意念放松了桎梏。

一片混沌中，巨大的恐惧和悲伤聚集的中心、斑的意志苏醒了。

名为痛苦的篦子刮过斑的血和经脉。

破碎的细胞被压榨出最后一分查克拉。

斑下意识屏住呼吸。然后挣扎着吐出肺里的浊气。

就像他之前扛过木遁爆发的凶暴力量时做的那样。

不能呼吸 、嗅觉被夺取。

斑扯动嘴角，用力咬破舌尖。

血的气息让他清醒。

尝不到血的味道。是否流血都不知道。

触觉和味觉都消失了。

斑残存的查克拉呼应着海里的力量在身体里横冲直撞。

冲击着任何一个可能的薄弱点，要冲破身体汇入大海。

支离破碎。

胶质的海缠绕斑的肌肉。

斑的意识在海中摇摇欲坠。

载沉载浮...

“我是谁？”

一张张黑发黑眸的面孔在眼前重叠。

层层叠叠的勾玉和万花筒图案扭曲变形，幻化为一只冰冷的红月高挂在暗红色的天空。

白色的植物一样的人形聚集在海边，干枯的目光投射在海里。

失去听力的耳朵，一个声音绕过耳蜗直接在斑的意识里轰鸣。

"安静，辉夜大人选中的寄生体“

“不”，斑震动着失去声音的声带。

红月的冷光暗了一瞬。

白色的人型在某种无声的命令下，齐刷刷的直立起来。

“奴仆”

他们在斑的意识里嘶鸣。

“不”

一排一排的白色人群摇晃着跳下海面。

一层层的围绕在斑的身边。

他们伸长枯瘦的肉拉扯着斑的皮肉。

他们洒下他的血，吞噬他的肉。

“顺从。”

“不”

斑的血弥散在海里。

他的肢体撕裂、拉伸、扭曲。

凌乱的视野里，沉沉的棺木、绿色的河水、青色的卵石、短发的少年、飘扬的树叶、红色的影岩纷纷掠过。

带着风镜的头像一晃，镰刀型的眼纹定格旋转稍纵即逝。

半面支离伤疤，有人从万花筒后盯着他的眼睛，半跪在地上的短发青年抬头挣扎着开口。

嘴唇一开一合，“对你来说我是谁”

出口无声。

记忆中出现少年清亮的嗓音，“老爷爷你是谁。这里是哪里。”

“这里是哪里。”

“你是谁。

是谁。

谁？

“我是宇智波斑”，宇智波斑的双目豁然睁开，灼热的写轮眼光华汇聚出黑色的纹样。

三勾玉旋转。

血液蒸腾，浸染血的红色的蒸汽覆盖了海面。

浸泡在血中的白色人形哀嚎着崩解破碎。

宇智波斑只能被杀死，从不会放弃。

斑缓缓的抬起一只手，向着红月张开五指。

将圆月虚握在手中。

寂静。

意识的大海在斑的周围沸腾。从斑心中扩展的力量掀起遮天蔽日的巨浪。

海啸。

聚集在海中的白色人型，悲鸣着卷入大海。

辉夜的视野失了准头，打偏了第一发共杀灰骨。

察觉到后院失火的辉夜转移注意力。

一股新的力量砸入意识的大海。

海面在2股力量的拉扯下翻滚撕裂。

巨大的漩涡为海水垒起高强，海底狰狞的裂谷显露真容。

黑色白色的骨骼横梗横梗。支离的断骨直指天空。

斑额上的轮回写轮眼与意识之海的红月呼应。

琥珀色的红光从斑的虚握中四射而出。

辉夜的轮回写轮眼的视野与斑额头的第三目联通、模糊的视野在斑的脑海里缓缓展开。

九尾小子、宇智波的末裔、白发雷遁忍者、和宇智波带土。

带土还活着。

带土就快死了。

第二发共杀灰骨，在斑的注视时，笔直的刺入了带土身体。

带土身上延展出灰色的纹路。

线条勾连的地方沙砾纷纷落下。

带土要死了。

就在斑的目送下，魂飞魄散。

快100年的人生中，斑发现自己从未来得及亲手送别所爱之人。

命运未曾青睐他。

母亲、父亲、泉奈，忽而化成收敛齐整的尸身，丧衣同样苍白粗糙的脸，一盒棺木盛起亲缘数绝的悲戚。

柱间、火核和其他同辈同伴，一羽书信、一个口信斩断生死两端的命数。

几十年的时光呼啸而过，斑的身后没有跟随者。

从没人在床榻上期待他的归来，交换遗言后安然离去。

从没人在战场上苦苦坚持，等待斑救援到来后欣慰长辞。

操作覆灭掉一整个忍村，百位数的死亡勉强能在月之眼的道路上占据一个位置。

死亡没有价值。每一个尸身都是为牺牲投下的筹码。

一路行来，信义伦常尽皆抛尽。

仅此而已。

只有这个带土，当着他的面死了一次又一次。

愚蠢的小子。

好不容易活到了该回收的时候，被石头砸了。

斑铺了木遁救活他，再赐给他半身的柱间细胞。

斑设计了同伴之死，毁灭一颗天真热情的心，然后递出一个月之眼支撑他的灵魂。

许了他用自己的名字、传了阴阳遁和五行禁术。

这个小子从里到外全部都染着自己的气息，

竟然愚蠢到得到了十尾再失去，事到如今说要去找最初的梦想。

做火影？

火影是为一个村子的人送死的活儿，

抢着送死，终于要死了。

带土腹部的灰砂裂成了网。

带土的身体化灰、簇簇落下。

斑看着他满足的微笑，说完托付梦想的告白。

崩散。

灰飞烟灭。

一场无人参加的盛大的葬礼。

幡然回首的宇智波带土，

无人知晓的高贵的死去，由忍界修罗为他观礼送行。

一世流离、明暗两路行尽，天地为坪，山川为子，终于翻得棋子持局。

孤高独行，一身纵横万里山河、草蛇灰线、三生三死、终为他人做了嫁衣。

一个人无处收葬，一人无形可依。两人共聚在为这独死的现场。

瞩目观看。

“你我都是失败者。”

“我宇智波斑为你送葬，你也不亏”

灰砂落地，斑的心被巨浪击穿、

巨大的空洞。

恢复听力的瞬间，响起风穿过裂隙尖利的呼啸。

结束了。

这世间再没有宇智波斑。也没有宇智波带土。

宇智波斑唯一选定的后继者先他而去。

今日之后，因缘了结。

黄泉路上，

就此别过，永不相见吧。


End file.
